


Family Matters

by asdflkjhg5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Slow Burn, Tour life, bisexual!luke, dad!luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdflkjhg5sos/pseuds/asdflkjhg5sos
Summary: Luke starts a new tour and has to bring along his daughter, Lily Hemmings, But she needs a babysitter so that’s where Reece comes in to help





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bringing this over from wattpad!
> 
> Reece is an orientalist character I made up that’s pretty popular, they’re ship name is ruke
> 
> Enjoy reading!

The day before tour was always a bit chaotic, even before Luke had a daughter. Before, Luke had to get himself ready and then to the airport but now, he had to get Lily ready too. Luke has always thought he'd be a crappy dad, that he'd never be ready and being thrown in the deep end at the age of eighteen, however he realised being a dad was the best thing that had happened to him.

"Lily," Luke said, holding up her beige coat, "you need your coat too, it'll be cold in some places." 

"Fine." Lily said, climbing on to her bed and standing up.

Luke packed the coat, grabbing her hat, scarves and gloves too, he knew Lily would end up wearing his t-shirts anyway, she did it every single day after a long day, even when his shirt was sweaty and stinky after a concert. It was going to be Lily's second tour with Luke, she's already joined him on the Sounds Live Feels Live Tour, and Luke had brought Lily along on the small tour for Want You Back, But now that the album was out, they were doing big arenas, (and some smaller venues) again, and Lily loved coming on tour.

Lily sat on the bed patiently as Luke packed her suitcase, he then grabbed her small bag which was in the shape of a Koala, with little ears on it. Luke put in Lily's inhaler, an epi pen for her nut allergy, a pair of sunglasses, her game boy, sun cream, her hat and charger for her game boy. 

 

Luke finally zipped up her bags and smiled, "alright, you're all done baby girl, time to pack my bag, you gonna come help me?" Luke asked Lily.

Lily grinned, "I'll help." She took Luke's out stretched hand and they walked down the hallway to Luke's bedroom. Inside the room, Luke's suitcase was already open with clothes all over the bed. Luke picked up lily and put her on the bed, "can you pack me in the case?" She asked, already climbing in to it and sitting in a ball.

Luke laughed as he closed the case, zipping it up, god his kid fit in to the case and it was the funniest thing alive hearing her giggle to herself. "Oh dear, seems I've lost my daughter." Luke grinned fondly. Lily kept giggling as Luke unzipped the bag again, "oh my god there she is!" 

Lily got up, giggling, her hair was a mess now making Luke huff as she got out of the case and reached for Luke. Luke picked her up and held her on his hip, "You wanna go get your spare tooth brush and stuff? Put it in your bag?"

Lily nodded, "Okay." Luke put her down again and she left the bedroom to her own. Luke sighed and started to pack up his clothes, Luke then opened his bedside drawer and grabbed condoms and lube, hiding it in his toiletry bag and shoving that at the bottom. Luke packed up some of his nicer expensive shirts, and his gold boots, grabbing his travel jewellery box, which had some rings and necklaces in it.

As Luke packed his medication bag, which really just had anti-allergy tablets for himself and Lily (he'd passed on a damn allergy to his kid, he'd been so disappointed, Michael had laughed at him though.), his phone started to ring from on top of the pillow. He moved around the bed and grabbed the phone and smiled at seeing it was his mum calling, he pressed the green button and accepted it. "Hey mum." Luke said with a grin.

"Hey!" Liz said, "I wanted to call before you go away on tour tomorrow, check up on you and Lily and make sure you had everything." She said, "has Lily got everything ready?"

"We're packing right now." Luke answered, "she's getting her toothbrush." 

Just then Lily came back in, her suitcase wheeled in behind her, and her koala bag on her back, she placed them by the bed neatly and Luke smiled, watching her put her koala bag on the bed next to Luke's suitcase. "Lil, you got your bunny?" He asked her, it was her favourite toy, Michael had gotten it her when she was born, Luke had cried because of it, because of a pink bunny, that was bigger than his new born kid. 

"She's in here," Lily said patting the koala bag.

"You wanna talk to grandma?" He asked her.

Lily looked up with a large grin, "yes!" Luke handed her the phone and then watched her climb up his bed and stand on it, with the large phone to her tiny ear. Luke let her talk to his mum as he packed up his clothes, and zipped up the case when he'd finished. 

He looked back at Lily who was nodding to whatever Liz was saying (Liz was telling her to look after her dad and to brush her teeth every night). "Lily." Luke said, making her head snap up to her dad. "What do you want for tea?" He asked her.

"Pizza!" She yelled.

"You had that yesterday!" Luke exclaimed back, "what about nuggets, or pasta? We could go to the fancy Italian place you like?" He suggested. Luke had been taking her to that place since they'd moved to Los Angeles and she loved the food and the waiters, the owner of the place always gave her extra ice cream. 

"Yes please." Lily said with a giggle. "Grandma, were going to the Italian place again, we always get spaghetti." She said, and Luke wanted to coo over her pronunciation of spaghetti, she said it in two words, spag-hetti.

Luke let Lily talk to Liz longer so he grabbed their bags and took them downstairs, placing them by the door next to his two guitars. He places Lily's koala bag right on top of the bags, he couldn't forget it at all, she needed the things inside. 

Luke heard the pitter patter of Petunia's feet, right before the doorbell rang and he furrowed his brows, then opened it. There on the doorstep stood a man, who looked to be Luke's age, pretty tall and bearded. The guy looked at Luke and smiled, then put his hand out in offering to shake. "Hi, I'm Reece, I'm supposed to babysit your daughter on tour." 

Luke blinked, this was unexpected. "Hi." Luke took his hand and shook it, "I'm Luke."

"I'm sorry if this is a surprise." Reece said quickly, "I just wanted to meet you properly before the tour started tomorrow." 

"Oh, sure." Luke smiled, his last babysitter hadn't done that. At least this one was prepared. "You can meet Lily too while you're here." He said, letting Reece in and shutting the door behind him. "Excuse any mess we're packing and it takes a while,"

They walked towards the living room, where Luke yelled up the stairs for lily to come down. "Coming!" She yelled and Luke waited at the bottom for her and she jumped in to his arms when they were close enough. Luke held her on his hip, "Lily, this is Reece, he's gonna babysit you on tour while I'm busy."

Lily looked at Reece and then back at her dad, "or you could take me everywhere with you, like a kangaroos pocket." 

Luke grinned, "I wish baby cakes." Luke then gestured to Reece, "Reece wanted to come meet you before you're stuck together for a few months."

"Hi Lily." Reece said.

Lily beamed, "hello." 

Reece wanted to coo over her, "you're adorable, and you look exactly like your dad." He said, they both had blond curly hair, around the same length, bright blue eyes, the same chin and cheeks and eyebrows, they could've been seen as siblings if not father and daughter. 

"Oh she's more than adorable, she's gorgeous," Luke cooed and kissed her cheek, making her giggle and tighten her arms around his neck in a hug. "Would you like a drink Reece?"

"Sure, thank you." Reece said.

Luke set lily on to the floor, "take Reece in the living room and entertain him while I make a drink okay?"

Lily nodded and grabbed Reece's hand, tugging him in to the living room. They went down a hallway and all the photos on the walls were of Luke and Lily, bar a few of Luke's parents and the band, there was a tonne of baby photos of Lily, she was a poser in all of the photos, and if Luke was in the photo there was always a bright beaming smile on his face. But no mother.

Reece was in the living room, Lily made him sit on the sofa before she stood up on to the cushioned table in front of him, grabbing the TV remote and turning on the TV. She fiddled for a few seconds before the music channel was on and blasting loudly. 

"Youngblood!" She yelled, "Say you want me, Say you want me, Out of your life, And I'm just a dead man walking tonight, But you need it, yeah, you need it, all of the time!" Reece laughed, at least she liked her dad's music. 

Luke entered the living room with a glass of orange juice, he put it down quickly as Lily sang, "Yeah, ooh ooh ooh!" Luke scooped her up, "You do this every time we have guests!" Luke exclaimed, "chill out, Lil, we get you're the number one fan."

Lily giggled loudly, letting her dad sit down and her on his lap. Reece picked up the orange juice and sipped it. "You're not American." Luke said, it was the first thing he'd realised, because usually people realise he's not either firstly. 

"Oh, uh no I'm not." Reece said, "I'm from the UK, but I recently moved here for school, then I graduated so I'm staying here, then I saw that this was an opportunity, I'm surprised I got it." Reece admitted.

"Why?" Luke asked, his assistant wouldn't have hired someone for him that had no experience in kids.

"I've never baby sat a kid before." Reece admitted.

Luke blinked, "my assistant picked a guy who's never babysat before?" He questioned, what the hell was Annie doing picking someone like Reece?

"I mean, I've got a high of kid cousins and I have a child with my best friend in the UK but she's got her boyfriend helping most of the time." Reece babbled, and he bit his lip afterwards when seeing Luke and Lily looking at him weirdly. "I have a son, if that helps."

"You have a kid?" Luke repeated.

"Yeah, he's six, called Jackson, we call him Jack, cutest thing alive." Reece smiled.

Luke smiled softly, "then you don't need the babysitting experience if you have your own, that's why she chose you." And Luke wanted to thank Annie for choosing someone who cared about kids and not just about him. 

"Great." Reece grinned, "I had only mentioned Jack briefly so I was confused." 

"Annie picks up on that stuff." Luke said before Lily spoke up.

"Is Jack gonna come on tour too?" Lily asked, holding her dad's hands, ting against big.

"No, bud." Luke said for Reece, "he's at home."

Lily nodded and then she turned around in Luke's lap and grabbed the hem of his shirt, "can I go play outside? I wanna bounce." She questioned her dad.

"Yeah, go bounce baby girl." Luke said and let her go, watching her run out of the living room and towards the glass back door, pulling it open and running outside to where they had a large trampoline.

"She's real energetic." Reece said, "Jack's not so, he's asthmatic, really bad for him." He smiled.

"Her's is too, but she doesn't listen so there's an inhaler in every room in the house." Luke chuckled, and then he looked over as Petunia walked over to him and sat between his legs on the floor, Luke petted her. 

"Prepared, I like it." Reece said. Then he hesitantly said, "I've noticed in all the photographs that there's no mum around?" Reece said, phrasing it as a question just incase Luke didn't want to answer it.

Luke just smiled, confusing Reece, "it's a long story." Luke said, "kind of." He petted Petunia again, "so I met her when I was seventeen, right when we first toured with one direction, she thought that I was her way to getting a bunch of money, so uh she stopped taking her contraception, one time even poked a hole in a condom we used. So when she told me she was pregnant she gave me the option that if I didn't give her money she would abort the baby. I didn't really like that idea so I said fine and we went to court when the baby was born and I got full custody and I paid her off. I haven't seen her since." 

"Yikes, I'm sorry." Reece said, he realised Luke thought it was funny. 

"The funny thing is, I'm richer now than I was when I was eighteen, she should've waited." Luke grinned.

Reece nodded, smiling softly, at least Luke had no regrets. "And no wonder you're rich now, you're album did really good, my sisters a big fan." 

"That's cute." Luke smiled fondly, "is she gonna come see us?"

"Yeah, she's got her tickets."

"Great, maybe she could come backstage and see you," Luke offered. 

"That'd be nice, thank you." Reece sipped his juice again, looking out the back door and seeing Lily giggling to herself and jumping around.

Luke checked the time, it was almost four o'clock and that meant having dinner soon and getting Lily ready for a bath and winding down for the day. "I was gonna take Lily out for dinner as a goodbye, unless you wanna come with us?" Luke offered.

"Oh no I don't want to intrude, I'll be doing plenty of that on tour." Reece chuckled. They stood up and walked towards the front door together, with Petunia following behind Luke. The blond opened the front door for them and Reece stood in the door way and looked at Luke.

"Thank you for coming by." Luke said, "it was really nice to meet you before the tour, I appreciate you doing this." 

"I look forward to tomorrow though, tour seems fun," Reece laughed, "I've never done anything like this before."

"Tour is great, but Lily's a handful sometimes." Luke then leans against the door, "I'll see you tomorrow Reece."

"See you tomorrow." Reece said and turned away, leaving the house and walking down the street.

Luke shut the door and then leant against it, "Lily!" He yelled, "get your shoes on let's get dinner!" 

He heard her run through the house in her bare feet making him smile at the sound. She stopped right in front of him and beamed, "shoes? And pasta?"

"Shoes and pasta." Luke affirmed.

Luke helped Lily put on her shoes and socks and they got in to the car, Luke put lily in her car seat in the back and then the drivers seat, putting on his seatbelt. He put on the good radio station which had all the songs Lily could sing along to. 

They drove to the Italian place, where they got a two chaired table at the back of the restaurant so they could have some privacy. Lily's favourite waitress, Sandy, came over and grinned at Lily, "Hey Lil, you want some apple juice?"

"I do." Lily smiled softly. 

"And you'll have a beer Luke?" 

"I will." 

Sandy brought their drinks and left them to pick their food. Luke looked at the menu, he usually had to explain what was on the plates to Lily. "So you wanna get a pasta?" Luke asked his daughter, "I'm gonna her a pasta."

"What types are there?" She asked.

"You can have a pasta with a tomato sauce, you've had that before you made a mess though. There's a white sauce that's a carbonara with bacon in it, there's bolognese, with the meatballs." Luke explained, knowing what Lily would like and dislike. "I think you would like the last one,"

"Okay." Lily said, "will you get the same? We can match."

"Alright." Luke smiled, "we can match."

Sandy came back and took their orders and she left again. Luke put his hands on the table, which made Lily copy him. "Dad?" Lily asked. 

"Lily?"

"Can I try your beer?" She asked.

"You're too young." Luke replied.

"But." Lily pouted, then she stood up on her chair and dipped her finger in to Luke's beer, then sucked on her finger.

Luke huffed, "you're not very good Lily." 

"I'm always good." Lily sat back down again.

"So did you like meeting Reece today?" Luke questioned because he had to know his daughter liked her new babysitter. 

"He seemed okay." Lily shrugged, picking up her glass and sipping her juice through the straw. "He has a kid too so that's cool." 

"It is." 

When they had their food, Lily still made a mess with her meatballs and the sauce, so Luke cleaned her up with the wet wipes he kept in his small bag that he took everywhere, then he said, "do you want to have some chocolate cake?"

"Yes please."

"To take home or have here?"

"Take home please, we can have ice cream with it too." Lily smiled.

"Okay baby girl."

They ordered the cake in a to go box and Luke let Lily hold the white box, with her other hand holding Luke's hand. But when they got to the front door of the Italian restaurant, Luke saw the paparazzi, and Sandy joined his side. "Two of the chefs can help you get to the car with the crowd?" She offered, "they're ready if you need them."

"Oh yes please." Luke said, he looked down at Lily, "baby, I gotta carry you to the car."

Lily frowned, "fine." 

Two chefs came out and one opened the front door, Luke held Lily on his hip as he stepped outside the two chefs kept to his sides as he walked through the crowd towards where he parked, which was a minute down the road. The paps were yelling questions at them, as Lily snuggled in to Luke's neck, one hand holding the cake and the other holding one of Luke's curls. 

"Is Lily gonna have a new mum soon?"

"Are you looking forward to tour? Is Lily coming with you?"

"Are you dating your friend? The one from X-Factor?"

Lily furrowed her brows, "do they mean Auntie Sierra?" She asked her dad.

"Yep." Luke said.

"She's not my mummy!" Lily exclaimed. It made Luke, the chefs and the paparazzi laugh. "She's not my mum!"

Luke laughed louder, they got to Luke's car and he unlocked and opened the car door and placed Lily in her seat. Luke did her seatbelt and then shut the car door, he thanked the two chefs and then he got in to the car. He put on his seatbelt, "Hey Lil, you should be my publicist, telling everyone who I'm not dating." 

Lily giggles, she didn't know what that big word meant but it sounded funny and important. "I wouldn't want a new mummy yet anyway."

Luke started to drive, going through the crowd of people. "Hey, don't say new like you ever had one." 

"I did have one!" Lily exclaimed. "That's how babies are made!"

"Who's been telling you this?!" Luke asked. 

"Uncle Michael!"

"Of course he did." Luke huffed.

They got home twenty minutes later, Luke put Lily's cake in a bowl and added some chocolate ice cream, and sat down with her on the sofa in the living room with the TV on. Lily sat on her dad's lap, "dad?" Lily asked, "can I have your shirt?"

"Fine." Luke said, he took off his shirt and helped put it on to Lily, and when she ate her ice cream she dropped it on to his shirt, making him sigh. After she ate her cake, she leant up against her dads bare chest, her small hand grabbing at some of his chest hairs and slowly fell asleep against him.

Luke smiled softly and kissed her blond curls, "sweet pea." 

Luke soon took her to her bedroom, in to her large white bed, she had a tone of blankets and pillows and teddies in the bed, making the bed extra soft. Luke lay her down and put her in her pyjamas as she slept, he tucked her in and kissed her forehead, this was an early night for her at seven o'clock.

Luke went to his bedroom, and stripped off till he was naked and went in to his en-suite where he turned on the shower. He stepped in and sighed at the heat, Luke's hand didn't hesitate to slide down his body and to his cock where he fisted it and sighed, leaning against the tiled wall. Luke hadn't had sex a lot since Lily was born, he'd had a few one night stands on tour and nights out, and some girlfriends that hadn't worked out, and with Lily around he didn't exactly have time to have sex or real relationships. 

Luke got off in the shower, moaning and panting to himself afterwards. He rested his wet forehead against the cold wall, and huffed before grabbing the shampoo.

After his shower, he went to his room and sat on the edge of the bed in his towel, he picked up his phone, seeing a message from Sierra. They'd been flirting and posting some photos together on instagram, and flirting, they weren't together properly yet because Luke hadn't told Lily. And he would not get serious with someone again without telling Lily.

 

To: Luke  
have fun on tour, I'll come visit you soon, and I'm still okay to dog sit Petunia while you're gone 💓

From: Luke  
Thank you, I appreciate it, Lily wanted to bring Petunia with us lol, I'll see you soon baby 💗

 

Luke locked his phone after Sierra said goodnight, and plugged his phone in to charge. Luke put on some clean boxers and climbed in to bed, he picked his book up from the bedside table, he was reading the Dexter series and he was on the forth book, between the album and Lily, he actually had some time to read before bed and he enjoyed it—god he felt like such an old man at twenty two.

He read for an hour before his bedroom door opened and Lily came in with her pink bunny to her chest, "dad?" She asked, "can I sleep in here?" 

"Sure thing." Luke put the book down as lily climbed in the bed with him, on the other side. Luke turned off the light and tugged Lily in to his chest where she kissed his chin and closed her eyes, the bunny between them. "Love you baby cakes."

"Love you too dad."


End file.
